


Wizards

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the barracks of a secret government compound in Nevada, two powerful wizards slept inside the bodies of ordinary mortals, and slept in the arms of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wizbey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wizbey).



> For [](http://wizbey.livejournal.com/profile)[**wizbey**](http://wizbey.livejournal.com/)! And for [](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/)**hh_sugarquill** ficlet challenge 92: "When You Call Merlin, He Comes"

It was something that remained of Remus’s childhood, his deep desire to be something more than he was. He had contracted a terrible disease at a young age and though he had finally found a career in which he could put his uncanny abilities to use by saving others, he still longed for a life in which he was not a monster, but something special and powerful. He wanted to be a wizard. Merlin was, of course, his favorite wizard, and at night when he took himself in hand he imagined he was the great Merlin and that his every move was magical.

He had been sleeping with Sirius Black-- the master hacker for S.H.I.E.L.D.-- for two years before he admitted this fantasy to his partner. They had been friends for ten years, since they had both been recruited as teenagers for the Nightmare Initiative. Remus had always hated the name, but he was a werewolf, and werewolves were monsters from nightmares. He had been partnered with other people who had rare illnesses: a vampire, a zombie, and a man who had grown extra limbs due to a nuclear accident. Sirius had been the computer genius assigned to them, and though most of the Nightmares had freaked Sirius out, Remus, when it wasn’t a full moon, had been just a normal guy. Isolated and surrounded by stranger people, they had clicked immediately. It had taken much longer for them to get to the romantic aspect of their relationship. And even longer before Remus trusted Sirius with this one secret, the magical incantation that always made him come.

Whether Sirius screamed the name or whispered it, pressed it to his lips or his hip or even just ghosted the words, Remus always reached his peak when Sirius said, “Merlin.” In their own private way, in their own room and their own world, Sirius called him Merlin often now. Remus desperately wanted to be anyone but himself and Sirius seemed to understand. After all, Sirius Black had not been christened with that name-- he had been Adolph Bravard, had been the son of neo-nazi extremists. It was a horrid name and Sirius had stolen a star for his own when he had been a small child, a star in the black sky above-- Sirius Black. Afterwards he had stolen a car, and Sirius claimed that life on the streets of San Francisco had been far preferable to life with his parents.

Sometimes, wrapped around each other with their eyes closed, Remus could _feel_ that he was a wizard, or perhaps had been in another life. Incantations and spells sprung to his mind. They did not seem of his own making, but yet he knew them. And he loved Sirius, Sirius who had never been Adolph, not really-- Sirius who had been in prison for twelve years for selling hacked credit card numbers, and of course drugs, on the Haight before S.H.I.E.L.D. had rescued him. Sirius was a wizard too, with a magic in his words, a magic to seduce Remus into this fantasy.

In the barracks of a secret government compound in Nevada, two powerful wizards slept inside the bodies of ordinary mortals, and slept in the arms of each other.


End file.
